Der Albtraum
Der Albtraum, engl. The Nightmare, bürgerlicher Name Frederick "Freddy" Charles Krueger, ist einer der zehn Killer in Dead by Daylight. Er wurde am 26.10.2017 durch das "A Nightmare on Elm Street"-Chapter hinzugefügt. Geschichte Sogar zu Lebzeiten war Freddy Krueger ein Albtraum für alle die in wirklich kannten. Versteckt hinter einer Maske aus Freundlichkeit und Wärme, war Freddy's eigentliches Temperament nur seinen Opfern bekannt. Als diese Opfer endlich bekannt wurden, verfolgten deren Eltern aus Springwood Freddy und wollten ihn eigenhändig beseitigen. Sie dachten, dass das Feuer sie an diesem Abend von einem Monster befreit hätte, dass ihre Kinder endlich sicher seien, aber die Bösartigkeit, so stark wie seine, hatte ihre Wege, um zu überleben. Jahre vergingen. Der Schrecken wurde begraben, die Opfer vergessen. Dann, irgendwie, kehrte Freddy zurück, und Träume wurden, wie damals, zu Albträumen. Freddy konzentrierte seine Wut auf diejenigen, von denen er glaubte, sie hätten ihm Unrecht getan, bis hin zu seiner wahren Besessenheit, Nancy Holbrook. Aber er unterschätzte ihre Stärke und ihren Einfallsreichtum. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Freund Quentin schaffte sie es, Freddy zu schwächen, verstümmelte ihn und überließ ihn ein weiteres Mal dem Tod. Der Tod wollte Freddy nicht beim ersten Mal als er ihn angetroffen hat, warum glaubten sie, dass er ihn jetzt nehmen würde? Er tauchte erneut auf, durchströmt mit Rache. Er fokussierte sich auf den Jungen, der seinen Weg zu Nancy blockiert hatte, seiner Nummer 1. Freddy drang in Quentins Dräume ein, terrorisierte ihn Nacht für Nacht, bis seine Stärke und Verteidigung am niedrigsten stand. Als es an der Zeit war, zwang er den Jungen zurück zur dunklen Reflexion der Badham Vorschule. Hier würde er seine finale Rache nehmen. Freddy verfolgte den Jungen durch die Gänge der Schule. Er nahm sich Zeit, genoss jeden Moment seiner Jagd. Das war das, was ihm am besten gefiel, der Geruch des Schweißes in der Luft, die keuchenden Atemzüge des entsetzten Jungen. Sie waren sein Spielzeug. Da war der Junge, am Ende eines langen Ganges. Zu müde und verängstigt, um weiter zu laufen? Resigniert von seinem Schicksal? Freddy kam näher, Arme breit, seine Krallen streichelten die Wand. Ihre Spitzen führte er entlang eines Rohres, ein metallische Knirschen, das die Besorgnis und Angst der Jungen noch verstärkte. Ein Funkenregen rieselte zu Boden, und in die Flüssigkeit, die den Fliesenboden bedeckte. Eine blaue Flamme blühte auf und verschlang rasend den Raum. Der Junge flüchtet, als Freddy aus den Flammen stieg. Räume und Mauern rasten unscharf dahin, bis sie in Freddys Keller gelangten. Dort gab es keine Flucht mehr. Langsam kam Freddy näher. Die Angst des Jungen war so groß, das Freddy sie schon schmecken konnte, aber seine Augen brannten mit einem trotzigen Hass, der fast bewundernswert war. Freddy holte mit seiner Kralle aus. Dann fühlt Freddy eine andere Gegenwart, etwas Altes, Mächtiges und Dunkles. Ein Dunst umgab ihn, und der einzige Eindruck, das einzige Signal war ein Geräusch, etwa wie Holzbalken, die sich in der Ferne beugten und knarrten. Das widerhallende Stöhnen von Metall gegen Metall. Etwas Arkanes und Unbekanntes, auf halbem Weg zwischen Worten und reinem Terror. Ein Moment des Fallens und Drehens und dann war Freddy wieder in der Schule. Aber nicht seiner Schule. Augenscheinlich gab es keine Unterschiede, aber es fühlte sich anders an. Seine Kräfte waren in gewisser Weise gemildert und konzentrierten sich in etwas anderem. Der Junge war vorerst weg, aber etwas anderes ging durch seine Gänge. Einige wären belanglos, andere würden seine neuen Favoriten werden. Alle würden durch seine Kralle fallen. Fähigkeiten Als Waffe benutzt der Albtraum einen Klauenhandschuh. Er kann Überlebende in seine Traumwelt ziehen: Zerre Überlebende in die Traumwelt * Wache Überlebende sehen den Albtraum nicht. * Werden sie von der Stärke des Albtraums '''angegriffen, kommen Überlebende '''7 Sekunden '''lang in den '''Traumübergang. * Während des Traumübergangs können sie den Albtraum '''zeitweise sehen. * Ist der '''Traumübergang '''abgelaufen, wird der Überlebende in die '''Traumwelt gezerrt. In der Traumwelt gilt: * Die Auren der Überlebenden werden dem Albtraum angezeigt, wenn sie sich außerhalb seines Terrorradius befinden. * Überlebende leiden unter einer Verringerung der Handlungsgeschwindigkeit von 50%. * Um aus der Traumwelt zu entkommen, können Überlebende wache Überlebende finden, die sie aufwecken können. * Einige fehlgeschlagene Handlungen können sie ebenfalls aufwecken, wie z.B. der Fehlschlag eines Fähigkeitschecks am Generator/ bei der Selbstheilung. * Festgehakte Überlebende wachen automatisch auf. Perks Dies sind die drei einzigartigen Perks des Albtraums: # Fire Up – Sobald ein Generator vollständig repariert wurde, erhält der Killer ein Token. Diese erhöhen die Geschwindigkeit der Handlungen des Killers (aufheben/fallenlassen, Palette zerstören, Generator zerstören, durch Fenster klettern). 2 Token-10% 3 Token-12% 4 Token-14% # Remember Me – Immer, wenn der Killer das Ziel trifft, wird die Dauer der Aktion „Tor öffnen“ für alle Überlebenden um 5 Sekunden verlängert (Maximum: 30 Sekunden). # Blood Warden –Pro Runde: Wenn mindestens ein Tor geöffnet wurde und ein Überlebender aufhängt wurde, werden die Ausgangstore für 60 Sekunden blockiert. Der Killer sieht in der Zeit die Auren der Überlebenden im Torbereich. Trivia Der Albtraum ist an Freddy Krüger aus der "A Nightmare on Elm Street"- Filmreihe angelehnt. Kategorie:Killer Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter